


Something's Broken

by imkerfuffled



Series: 25 Days of Ficlet Prompts [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Actually not as angsty as it could have been, F/M, Or would have been if i wrote this one after a couple of those first ones, Rated for brief language and liberal use of futz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imkerfuffled/pseuds/imkerfuffled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint grapples with his hold on his bow and pulls an arrow out of the quiver, quickly checking the label: Cable arrow. Right on the first try.</p><p>He lets go of the ledge. Nocks the arrow. Fires.</p><p>Click.</p><p>No cable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something's Broken

Okay… This looks bad.

Clint is hanging by one arm off the side of Stark Tower, his feet scraping against the building’s side as he fights for a foothold he can’t find, because there’s nothing to find it on. He’s dangling off the edge of Stark’s futzing landing pad, with nothing but empty space in every direction, and giant _bees_ the size of trucks flying at him.

Giant. Futzing. Bees.

Stark and Thor are zipping around in the sky zapping bugs. Hulk is on a building off to Clint’s left (if the smashing sounds are anything to go by), and Natasha and Cap are on the ground protecting civilians. Meanwhile, Clint has lost his earpiece when the futzing bees knocked him off the futzing tower. So Clint is on his own for this one.

He smacks one bee away with his bow, swinging wildly on the edge of the tower, but they keep coming at him. There are too many swarming the landing pad for him to dream of climbing back up.

So plan B then.

Clint grapples with his hold on his bow and pulls an arrow out of the quiver, quickly checking the label: Cable arrow. Right on the first try.

He lets go of the ledge. Nocks the arrow. Fires.

_Click._

No cable.

_“FUTZ!”_

…

Natasha is busy corralling civilians to safety when it happens. At first all she can see is the swarm gathering around the distant tower, and she squints to make out why. Soon the landing pad will be obscured completely from view.

And then he falls, a tiny, dark smudge against the skyline. Too small to be a bee, but too large to be a piece of the building,

She thinks, _shit, it’s Clint!_

She thinks, _oh, he’s doing his cable trick. Nice._

She thinks, _something’s wrong._

She screams, “STARK!” at the top of her lungs into her earpiece as her heart skips a beat. “CLINT! TOWER!”

She sees the little red blur turn in the sky.

 _“Shit, I'm on it,”_ he says. The blur dives.

…

Clint supposes he should be panicking. And he is, definitely, but it’s kind of hard to have a full-out panic attack when he’s too busy berating himself for thinking “oh no, not again.” His last act on earth, and it’s an unintentional Douglas Adams reference. Great. What a legacy. Suddenly, something heavy plows into his side.

And now he’s panicking. He doesn’t know what this thing is. It could be a bee. It’s probably a bee. Why can’t the futzing things let him die in peace?

He tells the bee that.

“Considering your girlfriend would literally murder me if I let you die, I don’t think so,” says the bee.

Huh?

And now he passes out.


End file.
